


Last Minute

by Demonel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel
Summary: Of Good, of Evil and of Real





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letzte Minuten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599034) by [Demonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonel/pseuds/Demonel). 



> English is not my native language

Red lights. Blinking. The high-pitched sound of alarm. A long-range missile coming in. Two minutes left.

In the corner, a young woman tells our story.  
“On August 23rd, 2019, a man gets arrested in the city of Brussels; he is charged with murder. The case is clear, as he admits his guilt. His punishment? A lifetime in prison. A just sentence for a murderer, isn't it? He was a evil man, wasn't he? Well, listen on before you judge.

3 months after his trial, the man is dead. I don't know the cause of his death and in a way it doesn't matter. What matters is, that the day of his death, his victim is finally identified. Turns out, the victim planed to commit murder himself. An attack such as his would have had 300 people dead. This was prevented when the first murdered the second. Is the first still a evil man now? He killed someone, but by that he saved 300 lives. That can't be so bad, can it? Well, listen on before you judge.

Today is July 29th 2027. Today, we are at war. Today, the time of humanity comes to an end. Nothing will change that. If there would be any historians after today, they would say it all started on August 23rd, 2019, when a man, otherwise responsible for the death of 300 innocent people, died. This man had a reason himself.

On August 25th, 2019, a political summit was held in the city of Brussels. Thousands of politicians from all around the globe had come together to discuss the complete destruction of all weapons. For the whole year, a weapons inability to bring peace was discussed over and over and over again. So, on August 25th, 2019, politicians from all around the globe had come together to discuss it again and, finally, make a decision. To cut it short, a decision was made and no weapon was destroyed. 300 innocent people dead by weapons... Could it have influenced the decision, especially with the discussion the whole year before? Possibly, probably even. With 300 dead, war might never have come.  
But 300 lived and so today, we all die. Because we, the innocents, were abandoned when everything was at stake. Because 300 lived.

Who is evil one here? Who is the good one? The answer is simple: Neither exists. The good one doesn't exist as no one can be truly good. The evil one doesn't exist without the good one, as without good, evil has no meaning.

But when neither good nor evil are real, what is? The answer is simple: Choice is real. Responsibility is real. The responsible are real and the irresponsible are real.

After today, neither will exist. After today, no human will exist. We remember those who came before us, but who will remember us?


End file.
